Old Souls
by t00manyfeels
Summary: When Hermione and Ginny find a cursed time-turner and are brought back to London 1878 they meet the Shadowhunters of the London Institute. Will, Jem, Tessa and the rest are more than happy to help them get back to the present.
1. Author's Note and Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** _JK Rowling and Cassandra Clare are amazing and I don't own anything except the plot._

 **Author's Note:** _ **HP-**_ _This is set in a world where Voldemort was defeated for good the first time and none of the characters that died as a result of Voldemort coming back are dead. Also Lupin has been the DADA teacher since Voldemort was killed. Quirrel and Lockhart never were._ _ **TID-**_ _Mortmain doesn't exist and Tessa found the Institute soon after she came to London. None of the deaths that Mortmain caused happened_ _ **except**_ _for Benedict Lightwood (Gideon and Gabriel live at the Institute). Jem isn't dying and he is_ _ **not**_ _in love with Tessa; Will and Tessa are engaged as are Gideon and Sophie. Charlotte has had her baby._


	2. The Time-Turner

**Disclaimer:** _JK Rowling and Cassandra Clare are amazing and I don't own anything except the plot._

 **Author's Note** : _HP- This is set in a world where Voldemort was defeated for good the first time and none of the characters that died as a result of Voldemort coming back are dead. Also Lupin has been the DADA teacher for since Voldemort was killed. Quirrel and Lockhart never were. TID- Mortmain doesn't exist and Tessa found the Institute soon after she came to London. None of the deaths the Mortmain caused happened_ _ **except**_ _for Benedict Lightwood (Gideon and Gabriel live at the Institute). Jem isn't dying and he is_ _ **not**_ _in love with Tessa; Will and Tessa are engaged as are Gideon and Sophie. Charlotte has had her baby._

* * *

It was a clear, cold November day and there was a light breeze whipping through the grounds. It made trees drop their remaining leaves and blew girls' hair in every direction. Ginny tucked a bright red curl behind her ear and turned to Hermione.

"So how exactly do you perform non-verbal spells? We're starting them next class and I want to be ahead."

Hermione looked at her in surprise, "you're starting non-verbals already? We didn't start until after Christmas break."

"Yeah, well Lupin said that we were the most advanced class he'd had in awhile," Ginny said smugly; then swerved to avoid Hermione's friendly punch. "Well they're something you just have to get. It takes practice and natural skill, it's one of those things that you might never be able to do." Ginny looked crestfallen and Hermione hastened to add, "I'm sure you'll be fine though." Just then a gold glint caught her eye. "Hey, do you see that?"

Ginny followed her line of sight and squinted at the tree Hermione was pointing at. "Where?"

"Follow me."

Both girls approached the tree, scanning the ground until Ginny said, "is this it?" Hermione turned to look at the small shiny gold object Ginny was pointing to.

"Yes it must be… what?" she asked, noticing the confused expression on Ginny's face.

"Isn't this a time-turner?" Hermione examined it more closely and sure enough, it looked identical to the one she herself had owned bakc in her third year.

"Yes it is. I'm sure of it."

"Come on, we should show McGonagall."

"Absolutely." Hermione agreed; then bent down to pick it up. As soon as she touched it she noticed something new. Instead of having the two spinning rings that he old time-turner had, this one only had one. Suddenly she started feeling dizzy and black dots swam in her vision, Hermione reached out and grabbed Ginny's arm. "Something's happening, I don't know what, but this isn't a normal time-turner, and I swear it feels hot."

Ginny took it from her but Hermione's dizziness didn't go away, it just kept getting worse. "It is hot." Ginny said. "Hey. Woah, something's happening."

Both girls were clutching each other's arms and stumbling around, They both had the strangest feeling of rushing going on around them. Almost like they were standing in the middle of a fast flowing river, getting pounded by waves and the current. Ginny likened it to the feeling of using Floo Powder. That rushing feeling all around you, and the snapshots of clarity you get when you pass an open fireplace.

Every so often the dizziness would fade a little and they would hear faint snatches of conversation or see the slightly less blurry people and things. The first time this happened Ginny saw a young girl, maybe a third or fourth year standing, staring out at the Black Lake. From the back all she could see was her dark red hair and Gryffindor scarf, In the same moment Hermione heard a clear girl's voice saying, "I wish you were here too Tuney. I miss you." Then both the girl and her voice were gone and Hermione and Ginny were plunged back into the dark dizziness and rushing feeling.

The second moment of clarity happened about five minutes after the first and in this case both girls could see and hear it. There was a man, young, probably in his twenties with tan skin and longish dark hair. He was part Asian and his eyes were an incredibly vibrant shade of yellowy-green. He looked quite normal except for his pupils. They were vertical, like a cat's. He was standing in a park, looking out at a pond with ducks swimming serenely across the surface. The man said, "I must pay Dumbledore a visit, He will want to know everything about the meeting between the Clave and the Ministry. Also that Tessa is in London. She might consent to meet with him." Then the man was gone and the intense rushing was back, though this time it seemed a little less fast and disorienting.


	3. Arrival

Slowly the rushing slowed and Hermione and Ginny could feel solid ground beneath their feet, and hear voices shouting around them. As the strange fog lifted from over the girls they realized that they were not in the Hogwarts grounds anymore. It was not hard, grassy earth beneath their feet but smooth, worn-down cobblestones. The voices were loud and unfamiliar, shouting about things like fish and horses. As their eyesight cleared both girls found themselves on the sidewalk of a paved street, horse-drawn carriages running down the road beside them and people in old fashioned clothing going about their business. No one paid much attention to Hermione and Ginny except a group of girls not much older than them, who were whispering among themselves and staring at their clothes. Ignoring them, Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her to the side of the sidewalk, standing so close to a row of bushes that Hermione could feel the leaves pressing into her side.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't know but keep your voice down. I think we're in the past. _Very_ far in the past, judging by the clothes and horses."

"But how are we supposed to get back to the present? With normal Time-Turners you have to wait till time catches up right?"

"Yes, but that was no ordinary Time-Turner. Neither of us activated it at all. So hopefully that means there is a way to get back. Think about it Ginny, yes we're in the past but its probably somewhere in the eighteen hundreds."

"So?"

"Just because we're in the past doesn't mean that the Wizarding World doesn't exist. And if the Wizarding World exists then the Ministry of Magic does too. We need to go find them." Hermione started walking up the street, and Ginny hurried to follow saying,

"Well at least I'm stuck here with the smartest witch ever." Hermione just rolled her eyes.


End file.
